


dwight harem

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO not beta read, Eventual Smut, M/M, Normal au ayy, davids just there, dwight works at a pizza parlor, jake?? oh hes dwights stoner roomate, slow burn for adhd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Dwights a gay disaster living with his stoner roomate Jake, one day a hot guy visits his job for a bite to eat and dwight's gaydar goes off the fucking charts, can he handle it?? Find out next time on dbd Z





	1. gay kids commence

**Author's Note:**

> thats the most serious a summary of mine will ever be

The air in the night was cool as the sun began to set. The lights in the pizza parlour hummed and crappy music on the stores radio played, filling the almost deserted building with noise.  
Dwight stood at the cash register, blankly chewing his nails as he spaced out, he winced a bit as he managed to pull a good chunk out, but got a hangnail as a result. With a sigh, he started trying to tug that out by gripping it with his teeth.

A few missed tugs later and out it came, some blood coming out with it, with a slight hiss of pain he sucked on his finger. He heard the bell of the door ring and glanced up to see who walked in, eyes widening a bit when he saw the customer.

They were tall, maybe 6’2, and well built for sure, obviously someone who worked out. They approached the cash register as Dwight gawked a bit, feeling his face heat up, he took a few seconds to snap himself out of his trance and standing up straight, he put on his best smile.

“H-h-hello! Welcome t-t-to pizza...pizza...pizza what! What c-can i get you?” He stumbled over his words more than he usually would. The man across the counter from Dwight just smiled, “I’ll take a small pizza with sausage mate.” he said in a heavy british accent.

If Dwight wasn’t red before he sure as hell was red now, he took a second before typing it into the register, “t-t-t-that’ll be..5… 5 dollars.. And uh..17..cents..” He tried not to mumble. The man nodded and got the money out his pocket, handing it to Dwight. He did the usual and put it in the register before printing out a receipt and handing it to the bigger man, “Y-your number will be called when ready..” he looked away. He nodded again and went to take a seat as he waited.

Soon enough the pizza was done and Dwight called out the number and the customer stood up to get his pizza, he handed the box to the bigger man and gave him a wave bye as he turned and walked out

Once gone Dwight covered his face and tried not to scream into his hands, the hottest man he has ever seen just walked into the place he worked at, and he couldn’t help but make a fool out of himself. He relaxed himself a bit and sighed, glancing over to a clock he saw it was almost time for him to close up. 

Eventually Dwight did close up and made his way home, walking back to his apartment because he needed the exercise, he made it to the door and unlocked it, taking a step in he greeted his roomate, “Hey Jake,” he said, a bit happy to see the familiar face. Jake glanced over at him and gave him a small wave, watching him take his shoes off at the door, “Hey Dwight,” 

Dwight smiled and took in a deep breath, before starting to cough a bit, “Smoking weed again… really?” he said, smile turning into a annoyed frown, Jake just laughed as Dwight made his way over, glaring at the bong that was lit on the table. “You want a hit?” the asian asked, the other shaking his head no as he sat beside him on the couch. “You’re so lame..” Jake teased, moving to grab and take another hit of his bong, Dwight rolled his eyes, “Your gonna get lung cancer you know.” “I know, but it’s so worth it..” Jake let out the death smoke into the air, at least turning away from his roommate as he did so.

He watched him smoke it, sighing and ultimately reaching out for it, Jake grinned, “Oh? Now you want a hit?” He teased again, “Just give me the damn thing..” Dwight took it from his grip and took a hit.

After a few hours of smoking with Jake, nothing felt real at a certain point, like he was floating on a cloud of pure bliss, they talked bullshit within that time, and it somehow evolved into making out on the couch with Jake, it wasn’t the first time they did this kind of thing and it probably won’t be the last.

Their tongues intertwined as they sloppily kissed, Dwight on top and taking the lead, they grinded against each other and moaned into the kiss, he closed his eyes as they shared heated kisses, only pulling back to occasionally breath, but they both stopped when they wore themselves down.

Dwight pulled away and layed down on Jake's chest, panting slightly as the asian grinned like a idiot, “You’re a bad kisser.” 

“Shut up.”


	2. wowza chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dwights dumb gay ass gets asked out

Dwight felt like shit in the morning, he peeled himself off of Jake’s sleeping body and groaned a bit, they both smelled like desperation and pot, he got up and off the couch, preparing himself to get ready for work, he took his phone out his back pocket and checked the time, 9 am, thank god he had his shift at 11 am today.

He stood up and stretched, scratching his side and yawning before heading towards the bathroom, undressing himself along the way till by the time he stepped inside he was just in his briefs and glasses, he started the water up with a hum and took his glasses and briefs off. Waiting for the water to heat up just enough so he could step in.

Feeling the water hit his skin he let out a pleased hum, watching as yesterday's dirt and grime got washed off. He reached out for his shampoo and started his usual shower routine, washing his hair, brushing his teeth, and finally shaving his legs. He didn’t know why he shaved them, but it just made him feel better about himself.

Once the water started to become cold he turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel he dried himself off before going to his bedroom to get some clothes for the few hours he has before work. Flannel pajama pants and a hoodie with the flash logo on it. He smiled and went out into the kitchen to make breakfast, seeing Jake was awake making bacon and eggs, classic. 

He walked over, “Mornin Jakey,” He hummed with the name, knowing Jake hated it. “Don’t call me that, Dwighty.” Jake retaliated, huffing a bit at the end, Dwight snickered and glanced at the pan that was sizzling with bacon, mouth watering a bit at the smell. “If your wondering if I made any for you, go look at the table.” Jake hummed, Dwight smiled and went towards the table, only to find a bowl full of cereal and a milk carton next to it, “Really?” He said, a bit annoyed.

Jake laughed and nodded, tossing his cooked pieces of food onto a paper towel to get all the bacon grease off, “Well there was only a little left and I didn’t want it to go to waste.” He hummed.

Dwight sighed a bit annoyed as he poured milk into the bowl before beginning to eat. Jake joined him at the table, with his plate full of bacon and eggs. He glared a bit and huffed as he took another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. The other noticed and took a piece of food and put it into his mouth between his teeth, leaning forward over the table a bit, Dwight got the message and finished chewing what was in his mouth before leaning forward to put the other end between his teeth, pulling away and letting the food split down the center.

After a few hours of the 2 messing around, Dwight had to get dressed for work, he gathered his work clothes and put them on, making his hair look nice before getting his phone, wallet and keys. He went to the door, “Bye Jake!” he said loudly before stepping out and locking the door behind him. He walked the usual way to work and clocked in once there.

He sighed and began his shift of waiting at the counter for hours while waiting for customers and orders, tapping his foot softly to the song that played on the store radio. He was the only one in today which would suck, he would have to do all the work, cooking, cleaning, taking orders, all the fun stuff.

He hummed a bit as a song he recognized started playing, Owl City’s Fireflies, he hasn’t heard that play in a while, he smiled a bit to himself, looking at the floor he figured he should mop it while he jammed out, he went to the closet to get the mop and bucket, quietly singing to the song as he went to the main floor and mopped.

His singing eventually got louder and louder, knowing he was the only one inside and no one would come until the rush lunch, he span a bit with the mop as he cleaned. Pretending it was another person he sang and danced with it to the song, having a lot of fun by himself. He stopped abruptly when the doorbell rang, signaling that someone walked in, he nervously put the mop into the bucket and propped it against the wall, rushing to the counter and looking at who just walked in.

His face flushed up when he saw it was the same guy from yesterday, he saw that his face was covered in bandaids and some blood as he walked up to the front counter, “Ello mate.” He greeted, Dwight stiffening a bit and staying quiet for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could get a word out, “Saw ya dancin in the window earlier, thought it was pretty cute and I was wonderin’ if I could possibly get yer name?” The brit asked, Dwight just stared at him blankly for a second, before quickly answering, “O-oh uhm..M-my nam’es Dwight!” He stuttered, amazed that this was actually happening, “Nice to meet ya Dwight, me names David, are ya free any time today?”

He was stunned, was he getting asked out? This has never happened to him before, he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a squeak, and god he wished he was dead then and there. David grinned a bit at the sound, trying not to snicker, “I’ll just leave me number and go then if that’s alright.” The brit hummed, and before dwight could argue he took a pen off the front counter and wrote a phone number down on a piece of paper before leaving the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hrngg im trying to write long chapters is it working


	3. i just simultaneously whipped and nae naed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight texts david but is super gay about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shout out to someone in the comments for reminding me to write chapter 3, lov ur support

Dwight paced around the apartment, phone number on the table as Jake watched him, bong in one hand and lighter in the other, “So you’re telling me some hot british guy gave you his number and wants to go out with you?” Jake said, humming a bit as he moved to light his death device.

 

Dwight nodded quickly, “Yeah!! I don’t know what to do I didn’t think he was actually interested in me!! I even got his name! D-do I text him or call or is it too late to do either!?” Dwight spoke at lightning fast speed, anxiety was rushing through his system as Jake laughed.

 

“You’re overreacting, wanna take a hit to calm down?” He offered, smoke filling the air of the apartment, 

 

“I don’t think drugs are gonna help me calm down, not right now.” 

 

“Suit yourself,” Jake shrugged

 

Dwight paced in circles around for a few more minutes, before finally deciding, “Okay i’m gonna text him, but i’m gonna make it SUPER chill! Like.. I put my hand on his shoulder and go hey, but in..like.. text form.”

 

Jake snorted a bit and just nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

 

Dwight smiled, picking up the paper with his number he rushed off to his room, he hopped onto his bed, knocking a few pillows over but that was fine, he took a minute to mentally prepare himself before he started to type the number into his phone and  write a text.

 

_ Hi, is this David? _

 

As soon as he hit send he started to nervously bit his lip as he waited for a reply, he knew it wouldn’t come immediately but stared at his phone like it would. He stared a the screen for about a minute, getting ready to put his phone down he stopped when he felt it buzz and saw a new text on it.

 

_ Yea, who this? _

 

_ Dwight, you left your number at Pizzawhat for me? _

 

He saw the bubble that showed David was typing pop up, before quickly disappearing a few moments later. He frowned and waited, even thought it was already 3 texts a bunch of thoughts raced through his mind, did he already say something wrong? But those thoughts were quickly body slammed out of sight as David replied.

 

_ Oh u!! Of course I left me number for u :3 _

 

He smiled a bit at the cat face, finding it cute.

 

_ You wanted to know if i had free time right..? _

 

_ Yep, when r u free? _

 

_ I have a 30 minute lunch break tmrw actually _

 

_ Oh? Wot time? I might swing around then. _

 

_ Around twelve-ish, maybe 1. _

 

Dwight couldn’t believe this was happening, it felt unreal, like something that would happen in one of those shitty anime dating sims he got free off of steam.

 

_ K, i’ll be there round that time then. ;3 _

 

He almost squealed like a little girl at the text, he was making a friend for what seemed like the first time in a while and he was excited about it, he never really got around to talking to new people that much, especially once he was out of college, so a opportunity like this was really exciting for him.

 

He turned his phone off and rolled over onto his side, he reached out to grab one of his pillows, squeezing it tight to his chest he smiled, kicking his feet a bit. He was excited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> wowza i cant believe i can write long things?? anyways my plan for this is to stop writing it as soon as it gets real fucking good just to make everyone suffer


End file.
